basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet of Ryos
The planet of Ryos is currently in a middle medieval period, having emerged from a long period of classical period warfare of vast empires. Ryos is somewhat different to other planets in that it's magnetic north pole(where the compasses point) is not really near it's true north pole(it's northernmost point, where it is coldest). The 'heart of the ice' or true north pole is actually north-westerly, relative to the nation Eris. Eris is a fragmented nation where the king rules but in name, keeping power by playing the various Lords and factions against each other and his extensive network of spies. It stretches from the icy northern sea to the equator, bordered in the south by Rounding Bay and a desert separating it from the lands of the peaceful barbarians. The eastern border is drawn by the 'Great water' more of a long lake then a river, 'so wide one cannot see the far shore on the clearest day'. Across it lies a great stretch of land. The land of the men of war is completely unstable. Horselord hordes, various warlike clans and kings fight for control of a hostile savanna like territory, also populated by the terrifying, short human-like jakyar who feast on the flesh of men. The lands of the peaceful barbarians lie below the equatorial line. Religion is key to these lands. It's people follow the One True God, who espouses peace in all but the most desperate of times. It's people expel those who do not follow the religion but harm no one unless they threaten their own survival. Their name for themselves is the Somi. Anarchy of a sort reigns amongst them. Their territory encompasses that of the Ancient Empire's old lands. To the south their lands end at the Great Southern Ocean. The Great Nations lie east-north-easterly of Eris. Called Great as they were originally far ahead of the erasii, these nations are now constantly at war in ever shifting alliances with each other. Their countries make up a great mass of land separated from the lands of the men of war by a thin strait. The nations also hold sway and/or capitals on the surrounding islands and archipelagos. The land mass is called Guyitar. The Great Nations include Anthros, Bellthusia, Lao, Duclement, Weing Hiylo, Luiticia and Martrias as well as other small nations who rise and fall periodically. Thacia is a large island nation situated west of Eris. It is a great trading nation and maintains a large and powerful navy although it has been peaceful for many years. The Tharcian Invasions and Tharcian Armadas of the Old Kingdom period were beaten back by an alliance of the city-states of Oakyield and the Dale as well as help from the Marcher Kingdom. The various cities of Tharcia enjoy relative autonomy. Kylos is a small independent nation made up of five main islands and a number of smaller ones south of Tharcia. It has a long history of war and cannot compete with the Tharcian Navy. It's autonomy is protected through massive fortresses all over its islands as well as long defensive sea walls. The Lands of Sarcrus. To the south-west of Eris lies a largely undiscovered continent. It has a history of many empires but has now descended into feudalism and constant warfare. The city-state of Byrnlos on the Brynlan peninsula is relatively stable and is the main trader for the lands. Various island nation-states exist in the Great Western Ocean south of Tharcia, none capable of competing with Tharcia or Kylos but forming the Islandic Union sometimes with Kylos in times of war to be a formidable force. Apart from Jakyar, the species of Ryos are relatively earth-like. Cows, sheep, pigs, goats, oxen, donkeys and horses are the main beasts of burden. Fowl such as turkey and hens also exist. A fowl almost twice the size of the turkey called the Hoap has been hunted out of existence on Round Island and Querl but is rumoured to still exist in far corners of the Wild Lands. A type of rare mutation occasionally occurs with horses giving them six legs. These beasts are branded Quafl. They are extraordinarily rare as even a breeding pair of Quafl only have an estimated one in three chance of producing a quafl. They have many times the speed of a normal horse and more power in battle. Their endurance in terms of distance they are able to cover however is only marginally greater than that of normal horses. Exotic animals do exist in the jungles of the southern continent, Byrnlon continent and on the western islands. Monkeys, tigers, lions, giraffes and even elephants can be found. Massive lizards the size of elephants called Yuickar can also be found. Snakes are plentiful in many places. The most impressive specimen of snake is the Boa Koia, as thick as a human torso and sometimes up to thirty feet long. Multicontinental trade does exist, often in the pelts of creatures not found nearby. The planet's natural resources are mostly untapped. There is a large trade in oils, mainly used for military and lamp use. A type of extremely flammable, even explosive when refined oil is found in various locations. Various woods for various uses are traded. Spices come from the western islands and Brynlos and are coveted in the Great Nations. Precious metals and stones are of course valuable commodities. Base metals such as tin, copper and iron are traded also where shortages occur. Refined goods such as pots, pans and cloths are traded mostly on a regional basis but some specialist finished goods are coveted such as Bellthusian china or Weing blades. More dubious trade occurs in opium, tobacco, alcohol and poisons. To give an overall view of the planet it comprises regions: Eris, the continent between the heart of the ice, the Western Ocean and the Great Water; the Wild Lands, the lands of the Men of War, the lands beyond the great water east of the water; The Great Nations, the lands on Guyitar and the surrounding islands separated from the wild lands by the three rivers and/or the Gutarii strait, these lands lie north of the wild lands and north-east of eris and also comprise numerous islands; Somi, the southern Continent, south of Eris and south-west of the wild lands it is a united nation under its One God; Byrnlia, the undiscovered continent, south-west of Eris and even stretching south of Somi; the Islands of the Western Ocean, north of Byrnlos and west and north-west of Eris. Between the Island Nations and the far side of the Wild Lands lies the uncrossed Far Ocean. Category:Eris Category:Planets